First Date
by YessieR
Summary: Kagome is invited to a Saturday outing with her friends. Thing is: She had to bring a date. The girls are DYING to know who she will bring! Rated for several things.
1. The Plan

Hi, this is me second story lads! Aren't you happy? I've decided to create a story to entertain the kids from going after me lucky charms! Okay okay lemme stop. Yeh my second story and this time I've decided to go Inu Yasha on your asses! That's right, Inu Yasha FF coming right at ya!  
  
Chapter 1- The Plan  
  
Kagome was at her school. She was in math class just daydreaming. So much in fact that she fell into a light sleep. One of her friends had noticed her and tapped the rest of the girls with her elbow. She pointed to Kagome, who was blushing madly in her sleep. She woke up with a loud scream, making everyone turn to towards her. She was breathing hard and her heart was pounding like crazy. She finally notices that everyone is staring at her; she looks down at the floor with embarrassment.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" The Teacher asked. She blushed again, but this time, it wasn't for the same reasons.  
  
"I think Kagome should go home. It looks like that accident she had has been giving her memories. I' mean, I would scream too if I would of gotten my rear burned by accidentally sitting on a hot pizza."  
  
Kagome almost fell over at the sorry excuse her grandpa invented this time. She told them she was better now and continued with her class. At lunch her friends were waiting for her under a cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Kagome asked cheerfully.  
  
She thought about the dream, how it revealed all her darkest deepest wishes. She was beginning to blush again, remembering how vivid her dream was. How some certain claws grasped her. How she felt those ever wanted kisses her neck. She shrieked. How could innocent little Kagome have 'those' type of dreams? (A/N: ^_~ hehe) Kagome shook it out of her mind and sat down without another word.  
  
Her friends stared at her weirdly. They were VERY freaked out at that sudden outburst, but they continued their lunch as planned.  
  
"-Then Eri goes and punches Lisette right in her face!" one said  
  
"I would too.. Who on earth does she think she is trying to kiss Eri's Boyfriend?!" another one said loudly. "And on top of all that, she kept on doing it even when she was right in front of her!!!"  
  
Kagome was too dazed out to notice they'd changed the subject. She came to when they called out her name.  
  
"huh?"  
  
All: V_V;  
  
"did you hear to one thing we said?"  
  
"yeah. you said: Kagome!"  
  
All: *fall over*  
  
"We've just invited you on a night out to the movies. Thing is."  
  
"You have to bring a date," they all told her with a smirk. Kagome automatically thought of Inu Yasha. Her friends saddened... thinking they all knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Too bad Hojo's out on vacation with his folks" Kagome gave a virtual leap in the air.  
  
"Oh um, yeah; it's too bad." She played along. "Don't worry I'm sure I can find someone by Saturday night. She smiled cheerfully. She smiled all through the day.  
  
The minute she got home, she made a leap for the well before her grandpa could even stop her. She reached the other side of the well, and ran as fast as her lungs could support her.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" She searched all of the forest.  
  
Meanwhile, Inu Yasha was In Kayede's village with Shippou, Sango and Miroku. They were all grabbing a quick bite to eat. Inu Yasha's ears twitched suddenly.  
  
"Kagome's back" He announced. Shippou smiled happily.  
  
His ears twitched again. "Well SHE's in a hurry!" he commented as he ran off to search for her. Shippou wanted to go too but Miroku held him back.  
  
"There's no way can catch up with him now, he's going too fast. " Shippo frowned and sat back down.  
  
Kagome was getting pretty frustrated. "Of all the damn times to not show up? Why today? Saturday is only 2 days away, and I wont be able to stay here long, too much homework!!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her from behind some trees. He thought she was kinda cute when she got mad, yet he made SURE he never let that little secret out.  
  
"INUYASHA! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GONNA SIT YOU TILL -"  
  
FOOMP! She turned around seeing him on the ground with dizzy eyes.  
  
"Well it's about time!!!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"Why the hell were you looking for me so desperately!" He shot back.  
  
At this Kagome blushed. She smiled at him. "Inu Yasha, my friends and I are going on a night out. Thing is, we have to bring somebody." She lowered her head as she finished.  
  
Inu Yasha blinked. It took him a while to register what she was saying. Then it hit him (coconut hits him in the head)  
  
"EY!! What the fuck was that for?!" he screamed out at no one.  
  
A/N: for u being so stupid! No on with da fic ya duck!  
  
*Grumbles are heard*  
  
Inu Yasha remembers what he was gonna say. "Now hold on Kagome, lemme get this straight. Are you asking me out on a date here?"  
  
Kagome couldn't stop herself from blushing anymore. "Well, yeah, in a way."  
  
"But that's supposed to be MY job! I'm the male! I'm the one with the little soldiers that make up the little boys and girls!"  
  
"Well I'm the field the soldiers invade! In my time, girls don't have to wait until the boy decides to have the balls to ask!"  
  
Inu Yasha was shot back at hearing this. He grinned. "So it's a date?" Kagome took in a deep breath.  
  
"YES! It's a date! Before we go though, you need new clothes. I'll be back tomorrow and I'll take you to a men's store."  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?!" he yelled.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with your clothes Inu Yasha," 'come to think about it, you look really hot in your red kimono.' She thought to herself.  
  
"It's just that it's not appropriate for the outing." She laughed nervously  
  
"Feh" was all he responded. She knew she had one the argument and giggled.  
  
" I'll see you tomorrow then." She lightly kissed him on the cheek and ran back into the well. He was surprised at her sudden action but didn't mind. 'Not at all' he smiled to him self.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Well, Whatcha think?! Hey, my birthday's coming, why don't u give me a nice review for a present? Heh just kidding, my birthday was in October. But I want you to send me at least 100 reviews! Yeh I know, I exaggerate a lot, but can you blame me?! 


	2. Pervs Who Needs Them?

HIYA! Spring break has come to an end.phooey. I came back from my cousin's house to find all the beautiful reviews u left me! Thank you so much! I have been inspired to write more! One review in particular made me laugh. Sasha, in the next chapter I will get him into Victoria's secret. Your request has been granted! Have fun!  
  
Chapter 2- Pervs. don't u hate them?  
  
Kagome's friends were surprised at how fast she had found a substitute for Hojo.  
  
"I knew it!! I knew you had someone else!" exclaimed one of them.  
  
Kagome's face reddened. "I already knew him, he's a good friend. He found it no big deal to accompany me to the night out. Though he has no idea what to wear so I'ma take him to a men's store" "OOO take him to Victoria's Secret with you!" one of them said. Everyone else fell over. They gave Kagome a disapproving look. "But u don't like him so it shouldn't count!!!" they all complained, until Kagome blushed. Then they got interested. "Tell us how he looks!" She shrugged.  
  
"Well, he has long silver hair, beautiful golden eyes, nice skin color... extremely strong, fast, nice smile. Kagome snapped out of her daze to see all the girls laugh at her for drooling. She laughed nervously as they went inside before the bell rung.  
  
It was that day that she was supposed to take him to a men's store. It was the day she was also supposed to pick something out for herself. It was the day she would actually take Inu Yasha out into the future without Inu Yasha sneaking into the present, or any demon to take care of. She was so happy that day. She had thought about the dream she had had.  
  
*Was it just a teasing dream? * She thought *No. It must have been something u ate, or could it have been something else? * She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Maybe I should just forget about everything and cancel this." She whispered to herself.  
  
~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
"Now hold on Kagome, lemme get this straight. Are you asking me out on a date here?" . "Well, yeah, in a way."  
  
"But that's supposed to be MY job! I'm the male! I'm the one with the little soldiers that make up the little boys and girls!"  
  
"Well I'm the field the soldiers invade! In my time, girls don't have to wait until the boy decides to have the balls to ask!" "So it's a date. "YES! It's a date! Before we go though, you need new clothes. I'll be back tomorrow and I'll take you to a men's store."  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?!" he yelled. "Nothing's wrong with your clothes Inu Yasha," *come to think about it, you look really hot in your red kimono. * " It's just that it's not appropriate for the outing."  
  
"Feh"  
  
" I'll see you tomorrow then." She lightly kissed him on the cheek and ran back into the well.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
She sighed to herself and continued the day. "I'll go," she murmured smiling as she entered her next class.  
  
~@~ Mean While ~@~  
  
Souta was already home since his school hours were shorter than Kagome's. He was playing Super Mario Bros. when he heard a sound like the door was creaking. His grandfather was inside, so was his mom. So who else would be trying to get in? He grabbed a frying pan and walked slowly towards the door. Before he could reach it though, Inu Yasha had opened the door and was already looking into the refrigerator.  
  
"Yo, Inu Yasha!" Souta was so glad to see his number one hero.  
  
"Hey squirt, got something to eat?" responded a hungry Inu Yasha. Before Souta could even say a word, he was already chowing down on the ramen.  
  
"Mmmm shrimp" was all that could be heard.  
  
"So. Uh what makes you come over here? Asked a curious Souta.  
  
"Kagome invited me on a date and wanted me to get a new kimono I guess. I don't see what's wrong with mine though." Replied Inu Yasha.  
  
"Has she even given you some money?" Inu Yasha shook his head.  
  
"Figures, come one, lemme get u some." Souta guided him into Kagome's room. Inu Yasha smelled a sweet scent of strawberries. The small boy began taking out some wires and sticking them into a cut a stiff pig had.  
  
"Sis doesn't know u don't have to break the pig to get the money out." he mumbled and handed Inu Yasha half of what was saved in the piggy bank.  
  
" Keep this to buy anything you like" Souta instructed. "Thanks kid, I'ma go and pay someone a visit," he said mischievously. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was in science class bored as hell, they were talking about atoms. (A/n: I can't stand it when they talk about molecules and shit like that) She played with her pencil, rolling it on the desk when she sensed a jewel shard. Her head shot up and looked out the window to see.  
  
*Gasp* INU YASHA! Kagome was angered he was outside again.  
  
Everyone's attention turned towards the guy in red. Kagome's friends recognized him from the description they were given.  
  
"Wow he IS hot. *drool drool*" some were saying.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what are you doing here?!" She tried to not make it seem obvious that she was mad.  
  
"I just wanted to see you, oh yeah and embarrass you in front of your friends." He said proudly.  
  
"Kagome is that the guy you were talking about?"  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"We need DETAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone was crowding over them. Inu Yasha and Kagome were turning extremely red.  
  
"L-l- leave me alone!" They cried out. Some of the perverts were making it worse.  
  
"Why don't u go some where and .(moaning sounds)"  
  
"Yeah. in and out in and out in and out."  
  
Ooh baby... Ooh! Oh Kagome! Oh Inu Washa!"  
  
"Hey dork, it's Inu Yasha"  
  
Inu Yasha was getting angered. He was already cracking his knuckles preparing 2 to decapitate the pervs when Kagome put her hand over his. He took a glance and got a bit nervous and pulled his hand away.  
  
"Don't. It's not worth it. Hey guys make up some kind of excuse for Mr. Castillo when he wakes up." She pointed to the man on the floor.  
  
"Where are you going?" her friends asked.  
  
"To go fuck this playa over here! (Moaning sounds)" Silvio, the biggest pervert replied.  
  
Kagome got tired of it and threw once of her teacher's shoes at him. It smacked him right in the face. (Yay!) Then she got out of the classroom through the window.  
  
"Let's go Inu Yasha." Kagome said quickly.  
  
"What? Where? Now?"  
  
"Let's go. I'm taking you to buy your clothes, now! That class is almost over and it's the last one of the day. The teacher wont recover till after the bell."  
  
He shrugged and Kagome hopped on his back. Some of Silvio's followers were cheering Inu Yasha on. Kagome got mad and threw a flaming fish at them. (Don't ask from where) They left the school with their jaws dropped as Inu Yasha jumped off a 7- story building.  
  
End- Chapter 2  
  
Weeeee! I'm sorry it took a while! Next chapter's gonna be on Victoria's Secret (lmao) Sasha! Make sure u read it!!!!! 


	3. Victoria's Secret

Weeee!!!! I'm soo happy to see so many reviews!!!!!!!!! Now, the chapter you've been waiting for!  
  
Chapter 3 -Victoria's Secret. (Revised)  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha were walking around the mall. Everyone couldn't help but notice the guy in strange clothes. Kagome was getting very embarrassed and needed to get him new clothes.quick.  
  
"Ah. Here's one!" She pointed at a Hot Topic Store.  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. He smelled food. He began to drool.  
  
"I'm hungry. can we eat?" he begged Kagome.  
  
"No we're buying you clothes first!!"  
  
"I want food!" he said for the last time as he leaped for the burger king by Hot Topic.  
  
"Alright buddy give me all your food or I'll have to practice my claw attacks on you!"  
  
"Greeeeaat now he's robbing a fast food restaurant." She ran towards the BK.  
  
"It's ok it's ok I'll pay for it" she laughed nervously. "Get him a king size whopper with everything on it jumbo fries and a giant coke."  
  
"That'll be 7.39" she kindly paid the man and sat herself waiting for her food.  
  
She searched to see where Inu Yasha was. There was no way she could trace him. He had given her the jewel shards. She began to search for him. She passed right by where he was not having a clue what kind of store he was in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha walked into a store full of women and some men. There were lots of clothing and a smell of various things. Apple, strawberry, grape, pear, and peach. He looked around confuzled.  
  
He went over to a man that was looking at some clothes.  
  
"Hey, what exactly is this place?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
The man looked at his outfit and figured he wasn't from around here.  
  
" Oh this is a woman's store. I came to buy my wife something *cough* erotic." He laughed.  
  
"O...k.. " Was all Inu Yasha responded?  
  
"You need help in buying something for your girlfriend?"  
  
"G.gg.girlfriend?!" he got alarmed.  
  
"Yeah, don't you have one? with your looks, you must get a lot of pussy"  
  
*This guys as wrong as Miroku! * Inu Yasha began twitching as he thought this.  
  
"Um." Inu Yasha didn't know what to say.  
  
"Um.. I have a friend that's a girl. Not a girl friend."  
  
"Well then get her something special!  
  
Then man gave Inu Yasha an erotic outfit.  
  
"This one might fit her, it fits most women. Here, I'll cover it, you seem like a nice youngster. Go on, just show it to the cashier, give her this money and be on your way."  
  
Inu Yasha did as he was told. When he went to the cashier woman, she was uncontrollably checking him out.  
  
"Well, sir, have you decided on what to purchase?" Inu Yasha showed the woman a pair of silk bras, a black g- string, and a transparent nigh gown that covered very little."  
  
"Well, this is a fine selection, and just between you and me, take this lotion and spray, their strawberries and champagne."  
  
She gave him a wink and 'accidentally' dropped both items into the bag. Inu Yasha jest shrugged and walked outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had received the food and was looking for him.  
  
"Inu Yasha!! Your food is getting cold!" She was getting a headache. He walked up behind her and blew down her neck, scaring the living shit out of her.  
  
"Ack!" she slapped him across the head.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" she got pissed and shoved the food towards him.  
  
"Where were you anyways?"  
  
*Eating sounds* mm. I was at this store where this man gave me some money to buy something for you" he shrugged.  
  
"Aww really? That was so sweet of him! What is it? She grabs the bag and takes out.. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
.  
  
*Gasp*  
  
Ooh! Lotion! And spray!! They're my favorite kind too! She went on searching the bag.  
  
She went pale at what she saw. She pulled the outfit out.  
  
"Um. What's this?" she asked him awaiting an answer. She was blushing as red as a tomato.  
  
"Oh, the man said it'd be a nice present for you, and that you wouldn't mind wearing it on 'those special nights'" he said.  
  
Kagome shrieked Inu Yasha just blinked.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome didn't you like the present?" he asked her innocently.  
  
Kagome, not wanting to make Inu Yasha feel bad, put it in the bag and took n a deeeeeeep breath. "Thank you Inu Yasha." She grabbed the bad and put the clothes in.  
  
"Let's go find you some clothes." She hurried him into the store.  
  
Everything was a black, rockers everywhere. Some winked at Kagome. Inu Yasha gave them the death glare.  
  
She looked at a black T-shirt; it was an excellent shirt for someone with Inu Yasha's attitude. It said "Korn" on the front. She took him to a dresser and told him to take his shirt off. (Wooooo!) She put the shirt on him and secretly checked him out.  
  
*Wow. He looks good* she thought to herself.  
  
She took the shirt off and told him to put his kimono back on. She went looking and got him a black leather jacket. It had metal chains on them. Once again she made Inu Yasha try it on. (Ghaah, can u just imagine *drool.. *)  
  
Then she bought him a pair of black jeans. That was the hard part; he had to learn to put those on by himself. Kagome gulped and showed him how to put them on. He was a little confuzled but he got the hang of it and out he popped wearing them correctly.  
  
"Wow!" she said clapping her hands suddenly.  
  
"This junk is what you people wear?!"  
  
"Most rockers, and you look like a rocker to me." She smiled and pushed him inside to change again.  
  
He saw the bracelet area and pointed to some rubber bracelets.  
  
"The fuck are theses?" he asked  
  
"Those are called sex bracelets. And those thick spiky ones are the best of all." She bought him some and he was ready. Kagome just imagined how he would look.  
  
"Can we go home now?" He complained "Wait lemme get Miroku something. She got some black jeans and a purple t- shirt.  
  
"NOW can we go?"  
  
"No!! I have to buy my self some clothes! She went to another store and went straight for the jewelry. Theses earring are soo nice! And they're affordable! Real silver 75% off!!!!"  
  
She bought some large hoop earrings. Then she went shopping around the store. She bought her self some blue low rider jeans, a nice black tank top with a bit of silver glitter on the top. To match her earrings she bought a black stringed necklace with a silver butterfly. She decided to buy Sango Some clothes; she didn't know what size she was but figured her and Sango were almost the same clothing size. She bought Sango a Peasant style T- shirt and matching dark blue-ish, discolored jeans. (You know, those that everyone was wearing couple of months ago?) She had found Shippou some clothes his size, some blue jeans, and a green t-shirt. Kagome could just imagine him in those clothes, so cute!  
  
Inu Yasha was left to carry her bags. She went to a sketcher's shoe store and bought herself some black shoes, and some black sneakers for Inu Yasha. Here was the hard part. Figuring out his size. She went through 7's and 8's and 9's and finally an 11 fit him. The socks were bought black. (Wow I'm making him look Gothic! Lol!) They were finally done at 5 pm. They walked home, passing by a nice sunset.  
  
"Wow! I'm pooped," complained Kagome.  
  
"YOU"RE TIRED?! DO YOU KNOW HOW BORNG THIS WAS?!"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure it was Inu Yasha." Kagome replied with her face blank of an expression.  
  
They walked and got home. She said hi to her mom quickly, Mrs. Higurashi and grandpa waved.  
  
"How's it going young man?" grandpa asked.  
  
"Hey gramps, pretty good" he replied coolly and followed Kagome upstairs. She was putting the clothes away when he walked in. she smiled and closed the closet.  
  
"Well then, you wanna go to the well, or wanna stay here for a bit?"  
  
"Let's go home, I can't wait to take a nap"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Sure, ok. Let's go then" Inu Yasha jumped off the stairs and Kagome followed.  
  
"Bye mom! See you tomorrow!!" she called out as she slammed the door shut.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome jumped into the bone eater's well to the feudal era.  
Hahhahhah how'd you like that?! I had fun writing this. Please!! Review!!!! Review before I put a curse on you!!! *Runs around with scissors. Men in white coats knock on the window. Stops running and throws away the scissors. * "Nothing here men, u was hallucinating. I think YOU"RE the ones that need the jacket! ^_^;. 


	4. A Bitch To Never Forget

Hi!! Well this is my fourth chapter. I'm happy for everyone who reviewed.even the flamers (which I shall get while they sleep) for the ppl that did: Kagome has told Inu Yasha what a date is, and yes people stared, but you know most people today, we think strange things cool. Ahem, okay now on with the story. (Chpt 3 was revised a little)  
  
Chapter 4: A Bitch to never forget.  
  
Sango walked in the forest. Accompanying them was Kirara and Shippou; they were playing by a stream. Sango twitched as she felt a presence that was annoyingly familiar.  
  
*He better not do what I think he's gon-* ~* Smack*~  
  
A body fell to the ground.  
  
"Oww! That did I do?" Miroku asked rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Hentai" was all Sango muttered.  
  
Kagome had popped out of the well, after wards was Inu Yasha.  
  
"Back so soon? Sango and I were just about to-"  
  
~*Smack*Smack*~  
  
Sango was getting really annoyed now. "So guys, where did you really go?" Sango asked.  
  
"Feh" Inu Yasha turned around and leaped into the tree.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"We went to buy him some clothes"  
  
"Some stupid clothes!!" added Inu Yasha.  
  
"Will you shut up? They're not stupid clothed they're good clothing!!! "  
  
"No they're not, they're itchy uncomfortable clothing!"  
  
"No they're not!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha threw an apple at Kagome. Kagome got mad and threw a rock at him, almost making him lose his balance. "Feh, nice try but you forget, I'm half demon, it's gonna take more than a rock to get me down" he stuck the middle finger at her. "SIT" *Oomph* he fell to the ground hard.  
  
Kagome, Sango and Shippou burst out laughing.  
  
He was gonna pounce on Kagome, but she sat him again.  
  
*Oomph*  
  
Before she could sit him anymore, he grabbed her waist and held on for dear life (hehe, exaggeration)  
  
"Hah, now you can't sit me without coming down with me." He said in a teasing way.  
  
Kagome sighed. He'd won this battle. Miroku Sango and the rest were just looking at them fight.  
  
"You think they know?" Sango whispered to Miroku. He shook his head.  
  
"Know what?" Inu Yasha asked suspiciously. Sango forgot about his dog-ears.  
  
"N-nothing" she laughed nervously. Inu Yasha grew suspicious.  
  
"All right Sango, spit it out!" he demanded.  
  
"Fine! I think you don't know the truth!"  
  
"'Bout what?!"  
  
"You like Kagome" she whispered.  
  
"ERR?" was all Inu Yasha could say in response.  
  
"Well obviously Inu Yasha, I think the only people that don't know about this is you and Kagome!"  
  
"Know about what?" A Curious Kagome asked. Sango hit herself for saying that out loud.  
  
"Forget it Kagome, I'll tell you later" *much later. Maybe after your date thing* Sango thought to herself. Kagome got irritated, but she didn't have time to fight. "Hey, I got everyone some clothes!" she handed everyone their clothes. They were all confused. "See? I told you they were stupid clothes!" Inu Yasha yelled from the trees. "NO they're not God dammit!" Kagome was getting frustrated. Sango, I'm inviting you and Miroku to the movies too. I'd take Shippou but he's too young." (You see? I Do care about a person's virgin mind!)  
  
"Why am I too young?" Shippou asked kinda sad. "Its rated R, meaning children under 18 cannot go in because of the violence or other situations. Since one of our friends is 18, we can go in."  
  
Shippou was disappointed. Kagome promised to take him out to da movies later on that week so he could also see a film. He smiled and hugged her.  
  
"C'mon, let's go back to Kayede's. I'm starved." Suggested Kagome.  
  
"Yeah good idea" they all said either out loud or in their heads.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha were in front talking. "So what are these 'movies'? Inu Yasha asked curiously.  
  
"They're just moving pictures that make up a story in which real people act out and it's caught on a thing called film that can be later shown to the people."  
  
Inu Yasha was kind of confused but he understood most of it.  
  
He stopped and sniffed the air. He grew worried. Kagome was wishing it wasn't who she thought it was. Miroku sensed the evil Aura and turned his attention toward the area of forest in front of a sunset.  
  
*Kykiou* Inu Yasha thought to himself as his pace accelerated.  
  
I knew it. Kagome muttered under her breath. Inu Yasha had heard it but decided to ignore it. He leaped in the air and landed in a little clearing. He saw a woman from the back. He knew it was her. But this time, she was wearing something other than her miko clothing. She was wearing a red outfit, strapless and only covering her up to her knees.  
  
"Hello, Inu Yasha" she said without turning around.  
  
Kagome and the others soon arrived to the scene, and it hurt her a lot to see Inu Yasha frozen up, and Kykiou with such an outfit.  
  
Kykiou tuned around and saw everyone, she knew they were there but wished they weren't. She got closer to him and pressed her body against his, and got close to his face. Kagome was suffering, and Inu Yasha couldn't help but stare in awe at Kykiou. Sango knew Kagome was hurting, so she whispered something to Shippou's ear. He nodded and ran off somewhere.  
  
"Kykiou, you shouldn't-" she kissed him, not knowing that someone got in between both of them. She opened her eyes to see Inu Yasha, with brown hair?! Hahaha! ~ Yes, Shippou had transformed into Inu Yasha and pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Ewww! Gross! The bitch kissed me!!!!" Sango and Miroku cracked up, Kagome was surprised and at the same time relieved. Kykiou was furious. She pushed Shippou aside and tried to go towards Inu Yasha, but he was now behind Sango and Miroku, Kagome was in the way glaring at her. She glared back.  
  
"Out of my way" she told her.  
  
"Um. Suuuuure sparky." She slapped Kykiou and ran off with Inu Yasha in front of them. Kirara was making sure he didn't escape.  
  
"They'll pay for this" Kykiou muttered under her breath.  
"Hey Kagome, What made you slap Kykiou?" Inu Yasha asked curiously and with a smirk on his face.  
  
"BECAUSE I CANT STAND IT THAT SHE WANTS TO KILL ME TO GET TO YOU!"  
  
"Is there another reason Kagome?" Miroku said raising one eyebrow. Kagome blushed lightly and decided to let Miroku and Inu Yasha stay in front while she and Sango chatted in the back.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch. It was 6:30 pm! She had till 8:30 to get ready; she knew she took a long time. "Sango, we have to get back to the well FAST!"  
  
"Huh?" Sango was kind of confuzled. (Yes I like confuzled instead of confused Karina so hah!) "It's almost time for the outing, and I only have 2 hours to get ready!"  
  
Miroku, help Inu Yasha with his clothes. They're supposed to go on his body like this - *explaining of how to wear clothes*  
  
After that Kagome gave Sango a piece she had broken off of the Shikon jewel.  
  
" Sango, Let's go. Miroku, I know you have shards so you can travel over to my time."  
  
"But I don't-" "DON'T DENY IT!" she screamed out furiously.  
  
She and Sango jumped into the well to get ready.  
  
After Sango had taken a bath, and Kagome another one in their downstairs bathroom, they quickly went to change. Kagome helped Sango with her clothes. Later on she also got dressed and she blow-dried both of their hair. Sango already dressed. Kagome was finishing her makeup.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You Ready?" Inu Yasha asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, hey Kirara, take Shippou to Kayede's village."  
  
Kirara nodded and took the sleeping Shippou away.  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha jumped into the well.  
  
Someone was following them. It was Kykiou. Kirara sensed her and pounced on her. She bit her head off and threw it into a river. (YAY!)  
  
Hahahah! I made her die! I made her die!!  
  
Yay Yay!!!! (Inside joke, HAHAHAH! Mily!)  
  
Weeeee!!! Next chapter's gonna be a little confusing, Inu Yasha's gonna take a shot at being a driver. (Beware, and clear all streets) ~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Clear All Streets And Lock Your Homes!

Weeee! I am glad everyone likes my story so far. Me so happy! I would like you to know that I would have made Kykiou's death slower and more painfull but I was getting tired of writing about her. Ok now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 5- Clear all streets and lock your homes!  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha Jumped out of the well. Miroku was astonished at the technology of the year 2003.  
  
"C'mon" Inu Yasha said as he climbed the tree by Kagome's window.  
  
"Don't you think we should use the door?"  
  
"Feh, what are you now some type of gentleman?"  
  
Miroku jumped aside Inu Yasha. He opened the window when Kagome came into the room. Sango knew what was going to happen and covered her ears.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! WE COULD HAVE BEEN CHANGING!!!!" Miroku was letting out a grin but Kagome's glare made him stop. "Don't even think about it Miroku."  
  
"Well, you're dressed so you don't have to be all mad" Inu Yasha said intelligently.  
  
"The problem is you should of went through the front door or at least knocked on the window!" she replied to him.  
  
Sango then uncovered her ears and saw Miroku and Inu Yasha rubbing theirs. She laughed at them. Then the phone rang. She got a little scared but Kagome answered it.  
  
"Hello?" *silence* "ok no problem. Bye" she hung up.  
  
"We have to go downstairs, my friends will be here to pick us up." She announced.  
  
Everyone followed her downstairs. After about 5 minutes, 4 cars came into sight. The one on front was a black jeep; the three in the back were red.  
  
"Hey Kagome!! Grab the jeep in the back!" Sasami yelled from the black car.  
  
"Okay!" she replied as she went towards the back, pulling everyone with her. The person driving the car got out.  
  
"Hey Kagome" greeted her other friend, Maria (yep that's me) as she got out of the car and handed Kagome the keys, then she took a seat in the car in front of her.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Sasami screamed from the front.  
  
All the cars beeped. With that she sat herself down and began the trip to the theater.  
  
They had stopped at a red light. Inu Yasha was in the passengers seat with his arms crossed.  
  
"This thing is too damn slow," he complained.  
  
"Oh well!" she replied angrily.  
  
He had seen how Kagome was driving and figured out a bit of practice and he could do it too. So, without warning, he threw her over to the back where Miroku and Sango caught her. He began his adventure.  
  
"INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
"This thing isn't so hard to drive!" he said as he hit on the gas. Everyone in the other cars was calling out for them to see what had happened. They called Kagome' cell.  
  
"Hello? Sasami, not right now, Inu Yasha is having a thrill ride, I'll call you back later"  
  
"I'D S-WORD YOU BUT I DON'T WANNA DIE AFTER YOU STOP AND WE SUDDENLY CRASH!" SHE YELLED OUT.  
  
"Will you shut up Kagome? I'm driving!!!" he just missed an old lady by an inch.  
  
"Inu Yasha what the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you even know where we're going?" screamed out Miroku as he held both girls tightly. He'd feel on them but not when his life was at risk.  
  
Then he passed an opening bridge that was going up.  
  
"Inu Yasha don't!!!! !" they screamed. Too late.  
  
The jeep was in mid air and landed on the ground as it began accelerating down the bridge. He made a sharp turn and stooped where a lot of cars were.  
"We should do this again more often he yelled out stretching as if nothing had happened. He turned to the back seats as Miroku Sango and Kagome were wide eyed, and frozen.  
  
"Helloooooo" he started knocking on Miroku's forehead.  
  
All of a sudden three hands grabbed his arm. He looked and saw the glare of some very unhappy people. They looked like robots programmed to kill.  
  
"Kagome will you do the honors?" Miroku asked politely.  
  
Kagome nodded and cleared her throat.  
  
SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He passed out on the floor. "Now let's get him into the back of the car and find out where we are. " suggested Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? The thingy over there says theater." Sango pointed to a building.  
  
Kagome turned around and saw it was true. She fell over.  
  
*This is just too weird, he doesn't even know what or where a theater is and he parks in the parking lot of the one we're supposed to be at! *  
  
Everyone had sweat drops on their faces. She called Sasami and told them they got there. Inu Yasha had just woken up.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled.  
  
"FOR NEARLY KILLING US YOU DUMBASS!!!!" she screamed back.  
  
Everyone else nodded. He grumbled as the rest of the people were arriving.  
  
"Kagome, introduce us will ya?" Myrlande, (mur-land- ee) one of her friends called out.  
  
Kagome nodded. "okay, for anyone that doesn't know."  
  
"This is Myrlande" she pointed to one of her friends.  
  
"This is Maria G. (there are two Marias in this story), she came with her date Goku (DBZ haha).  
  
This is Carol Cuadra. This is Misael (aka long tongue), and Carol A. With Her Date: Kenshin!"  
  
The people that were being introduced nodded. *..::Continuing::..*  
  
This is Mily, and her cousin Jorge. Jorge is with his date- Melissa. This is Danielle and her date Chris.  
  
"This is Maria R. (me!), which you guys saw in the beginning of the trip.  
  
And of course, Sasami, the one that came up with this idea and the oldest of us all." Everyone said hi to each other.  
  
"Now for YOU PPL!"  
  
"Guys, this is Sango, with her date, Miroku."  
  
Sango was about to complain about it but she gave them a cold stare, and she shut up.  
  
"And this is Inu Yasha"  
  
"HER DATE!" Sango said wanting revenge. Kagome blushed as every one laughed. Inu Yasha hid his face. (Heehee)  
  
"Sasami, who is your friend?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh, this is Jasmin." She said. Inu Yasha sniffed the air.  
  
*She smells familiar* he thought to himself.  
  
*Gasp* HEY! I know you!!!!!! Jasmin said as she pointed to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Err?!" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him at Victoria's secret!!!!! I gave him some lotions and spray free of charge for being so god damn fine!!!!!"  
  
Everyone fell over. Sasami apologized.  
  
"Sorry guys, she is boy crazy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After wards another car went into the parking lot. It was a beetle. 2 girls came out. One was blonde with a crooked nose (no offense to any blondes) and the other one had dark hair. They came over to greet Misael. Apparently he had invited them two. The dark haired girl went over to Mily and said hi.  
  
"Hi Alexandra" Mily murmured.  
  
The blonde one, Christy, was having a glaring contest with Maria R.  
  
Mily grabbed Misael and made him hit the car a few times.  
  
"You stupid jackass, don't you know that Maria, Alexandra and Christy hate each other?!"  
  
He shook his head, and tried to get away from Mily's grip.  
  
Kagome didn't like the two girls either; she had met them before during another outing everyone had had.  
  
"Let's just try to ignore this. For now..." Suggested Kagome as she walked in front.  
  
Everyone else followed. Maria secretly went to Misael and Miroku, who were sharing their lecherous secrets, and how much fun it was to be all touchy touchy on women. All of a sudden she grabbed a rock and threw it at Misael for bringing the two girls.  
  
"OWWWW!!!!" he complained.  
  
She was on a killing rage. She dialed her friends Janna and Karina. They magically teleported over.  
  
Karina came with her date, Lute.  
  
Janna came with Mily's friend, Fred. Heheheheheheheheheheh!!!!!!  
  
AAANY Ways,  
  
They arrived at the theater's entrance. They all paid their fees, all but Karina and Janna, who teleported themselves and their dates to the other side. Maria glared at them. They stuck their tongues out at her. She threw a flaming fish at them. Everyone laughed nervously as they entered to go see the movie.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
Ok! Well me finished with my 5th chapter!!! Yay!!!! It was kinda stupid but I couldn't resist. By the way, Christy and Alexandra are my enemies in real life and I wish they burned in hell. Leave lots of reviews!!!!!!!! I wont ask for 100 any more.. I'll save you the trouble of a hundred and only ask you for TWO hundred. Hahahah Ok, no. just send me reviews of what you think! 


	6. Maktub

Ok, it's Easter and I just came back form my friend's baptism where I got another one of my friends soaking wet. She um kinda "tripped" and just by "coincidence" fell into the water. Of course then all the other ppl swimming in the water after the baptism dragged her in. she killed me, but I came back to life to laugh my ass off. Ok I'm really tired today but I'll make my own little sacrifice and write you another chapter.  
  
*This Chapter has been revised*  
  
Chapter 6- Maktub (it means it was already written in Arab I think, any Hispanics who watched "El Clon" should know, it was the greatest novella EVER!"  
  
Everyone entered the theater and sat down in this order. Miroku And Sango (derf) Melissa And Jorge (derf) Carol A. And Kenshin (derf) Christy (*glares*) Misael (*glares even more*) and Alexandra Mily, Jasmin, Myrlande, Maria G, and Goku, (derf) Danielle And Chris (derf) Carol Cuadra Janna and Fred Karina and Lute Maria R. Sasami Kagome and Inu Yasha (not even going to say it)  
  
They decided to watch the new Movie sequence to El Clon.  
  
"Jade!" "Lucas!" (Hehe I know I'm stupid)  
  
*~**~**~* Movie Continuing *~**~**~*  
  
Carol and Kenshin went to buy some popcorn, and to spend some quality time together. The rest of the people were watching the movie, or their dates, hehe.  
  
Maria was still pissed at the fact that her biggest crush, had brought the snake over. She tried to enjoy the rest of the movie peacefully. Inu Yasha was practically sleeping, and Kagome thought it was cute how he slept.  
  
After the 2 hour-long movie, they decided to not end the day so quickly, so they went to the Chinese buffet. All the guys were leaving the buffet out of business at the way they were eating, especially Inu and Goku. Everyone was laughing nervously at the two as they ate 100 pounds per second.  
  
"So? Having fun Inu Yasha?" Sasami asked him.  
  
"Fun? You call a movie and a meal fun?" he replied rudely.  
  
*Smack*  
  
"OWW! What you hit me for THIS time!?"  
  
"You shouldn't have been so RUDE!" Kagome screamed at him  
  
"Mily laughed her ass off"  
  
Christy rolled her eyes, irritating many.  
  
"Look, if you're not going to participate then you can just leave!" Carol C. Screamed out.  
  
"You wanna fight?" she quickly got ready to attack.  
  
I think you're out numbered don't you? Maria asked siding with Carol  
  
"You forget Alexandra is here too. " Christy Shouted  
  
"Go fight your own fucking battles Christy!" Alexandra shouted.  
  
"What the fuck?!" screamed Christy.  
  
Alexandra stuck the middle finger at Christy and sided with the rest of the group. Maria got surprised but smiled at Alexandra friendlily. Christy had double Crossed Alexandra so this is what she got.  
  
"You're still out numbered." Carol Archaga Said with the rest of the group behind her.  
  
"Um. Guys, let's finish over here, I don't wanna get kicked out, and as for u *pointing at Christy* you obviously don't have a chance against them so just forget it."  
  
She rolled their eyes and sat back down.  
  
They easily paid their money and went outside to their cars. Maria R. comes and finds another friend.  
  
"Esme!" she called her friend Esmeralda as she was parking the car outside the buffet with an extremely hot Guy that looked like Tom from Blink 182.  
  
Mily was Drooling.  
  
"Hey Maria" she smiled as she saw the whole group of people. This is my cousin Tom. (Not the same as Tom from Blink 182)  
  
"What? No Sesshy?!" Esme was about to freak out.  
  
"he couldn't come! Do you know how hard it is to find that guy?!"  
  
"Not with Inu Yasha's nose!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Inu Yasha's gonna volunteer to smell out his brother so we can all go to the movies together. Greeeat idea Esme." Maria said sarcastically while making the retarded sign.  
  
"Hmm. Good point" she said as they started laughing.  
  
"Can we leave now? This outing is stupid, these people are stupid, I don't know why you invited us in the first place Misael" Christy said complainingly.  
  
Maria began twitching excessively and was trying to stop. Inu Yasha was cracking his knuckles, waiting to be smacked by Kagome, which never came. Kagome was too pissed off to sit him at the moment.  
  
"Melissa? Can you do us a favor please?" Maria asked nicely.  
  
Melissa smiled evilly as she stared at the girl.  
  
"SHAKA LAKA BOOM BOOM!" she screamed out as she disappeared. She was sent to the deaths of hell to keep Kykiou Company. *Evil grins*  
  
Everyone rejoiced.  
  
"Hey, what time is it?"  
  
"It's uhhhhh 11:30 why?"  
  
*GASP* "holy shit!!! My mom only gave me till 11!!" Screamed out Mily as She ran off. Jorge and Melissa followed.  
  
A half an hour passed and one by one, or two by two (hehe) left. Pretty soon it was just Inu Yasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango again.  
  
Kagome was so tired; she didn't even know what she was doing when a guy called her over.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're a pretty lady, why don't you try this?" the guy said as he handed Kagome a joint.  
  
"What the fuck are you crazy?" She screamed out.  
  
"C'mon girl, one whiff, it'll take your cares away." He lied.  
  
"Inu Yasha was coming over to see what the commotion was about when Miroku and Sango start to fight (wanna guess why?).  
  
She took a few whiffs. By the time Inu Yasha got there, she was high up in the clouds.  
  
"Yo, Beat it! What ya do to her?!  
  
"Nothing man! She just used a plant for relaxation!"  
  
"He growled as the guy ran away."  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Inu Yasha, let's go somewhere fuuuuuuuuun!" she squealed as she got on him horsy back style.  
  
"Kagome what the hell did you use?!"  
  
"Use? Use? Nothing!!!!!" she yelled out.  
  
Miroku and Sango stopped fighting and paid more attention to the current situation.  
  
"uhh.. I think we need to take her home." Suggested Miroku.  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" Inu Yasha said sarcastically.  
  
"Now, uhhhh how do you drive this thing?" Sango asked as she took the wheel.  
  
She took off, and it began to go pretty crazy, but she got the hang of it.  
  
"Where to Inu Yasha?" she asked him.  
  
Inu Yasha sniffed around. "Turn left, then go straight," he ordered.  
  
"Weeeee!!! Roller coaster!!!!!" Kagome screamed with her hands in the air.  
  
"Man, can you get her to stop?!" complained Miroku.  
  
Inu Yasha tried covering her mouth but she bit him  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
Hmmmhmm yeah I'll leave your beautiful Imagination to fill in the rest. Naw just kidding. It's 10:40 pm, and I'm really tired, I'll probably post up a new chapter in 3 days or so. Email me if you want to ask me any questions! 


	7. Cuz I Got High

Sorry for da long update that took more than a week. (^_^;) I know I made both Kagome and Inu Yasha a bit OOC. *Readers looking at her with a strange expression* Ok, maybe a lot OOC. *Still looking*  
  
ALL RIGHT I MADE THEM TOTALLY OFF CHARTACTER OH WELL SUE ME!  
  
Lol, ok I haven't been putting disclaimers because I think it's stupid. Everyone knows that if you're in fanfiction.net u don't own Inu Yasha or any other character, or my friends and enemies. If u did, you would have been making the epi's and movies about this instead of wasting your pathetic time making things that cant really be included onto the show. If you wanna do that, learn perfect Japanese and talk to Rumiko Takahashi about it!  
  
Ok! Now on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 7 - cuz I got high, cuz I got high, cuz I got hiiiiigh *la la la la la la* (I don't own that song either)  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed out the crazy Kagome. Once they got home, they went over to the bone eater's well and jumped in before Mrs. Higurashi could even find out.  
  
What the hell is wrong with her?! Everyone was asking himself or herself.  
  
When they climbed up the well in Feudal Japan, Inu Yasha smelled blood. Very familiar blood. He found a headless Kykiou by a river. She had Kirara's scent all over her.  
  
He tried to control himself.  
  
He was holding it all in,  
  
Trying not to explode.  
  
Suddenly.  
  
"HA!!!! THE BITCH IS DEAD!!!!! NOW I CAN LIVE A NORMAL LIFE WITHOUT HAVING SOMEONE TO MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY OR TRYING TO DRAG ME INTO HELL WITH HER!!!!!!!"  
  
He jumped out of joy but remembered Kagome.  
  
" And that's ANOTHER reason why I'm glad she's dead. Kagome can have me alllllllll to herself!!!! Woohoo!" he skipped all the way to Kagome.  
  
"Weeeeeeee!!!!!!! Me feel dizzy!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled out loud.  
  
Kayede was trying to give her some tea or something to clam her down but all she would do is dump it in Miroku's pants.  
  
"Dammit that's the 6th time!!!! What are you trying to do Kagome! Threaten my manhood?!" he complained.  
  
Sango cracked up on the floor. Shippou was still trying to calm Kagome down.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha barged in. It was still late, probably around 12:30 am. Kagome saw Inu Yasha and got on top of him making him fall down.  
  
"Let's talk! Me want to go outside!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she complained. She then grabbed Inu Yasha' hand and waved goodbye to everyone as she headed towards the forest.  
  
"Kagome you have to stop this bull shit!"  
  
He was getting angry now, angry because of Kagome's actions, and because he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"Inu Yasha, do you looove me?! Kagome said starry eyed  
  
Inu Yasha was taken back at this sudden question.  
  
Did she just ask him that question? Is she still hallucinating?  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Kagome was coming back, she was a little dizzy and she was falling. *Where am I? * She was wondering silently.  
  
She felt strong arms around her. She looked up at a pair of golden eyes looking at her in concern. She felt herself blush lightly and her eyes softened.  
  
"Kagome are you alright? Just what the fuck did that guy give you?!" he said in a demanding voice.  
  
Kagome remembered now. She remembered she got high, and then she realized what she had asked Inu Yasha. She began to blush madly now.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome decided to use her problem as an advantage.  
  
She leaned closer to him and rested her head on his chest.  
  
*If he doesn't love me back, I'll just use this as an excuse. She thought to herself  
  
He looked at her a litle worried, but noticed her slight feeling of fear, and shyness. He knew she was back to her normal self, but if so, why was she still acting weird?  
  
*Unless, * he looked down at her again and decided to play along with her game.  
  
He took her face into his hands and just stared at her, with no expression on his face.  
  
Kagome was melting into his eyes. Before she knew it, she was being pulled closer to him. She saw her face closer to his, as he smiled at her a little bit.  
  
*Is he.* Kagome couldn't think. Time was standing still. Just then.  
  
-End chapter 7  
  
Hmmm. know you're all gonna kill me for ending this chapter like this.  
  
*Halo appears above her head- then burns out and falls. *  
  
Lol ok, I PROMISE I'll update sooner!  
  
*All readers chasing her with guns and knifes in their hands * Ok ok! Jeez!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Lights, Camera, Action!

! Ok I updated soon because stupid angered fairy threatened me with doing something to dog boy. She already 'accidentally' poured acid on his member. Damn you Karina!!!!, I'll get her back somehow. *Evil grin*  
Here's a quick summary of what happened last chapter.  
"Kagome are you alright? Just what the fuck did that guy give you?!" he said in a demanding voice.  
  
Kagome remembered now. She remembered she got high, and then she realized what she had asked Inu Yasha. She began to blush madly now.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome decided to use her problem as an advantage.  
  
She leaned closer to him and rested her head on his chest.  
  
*If he doesn't love me back, I'll just use this as an excuse. She thought to herself  
  
He looked at her a little worried, but noticed her slight feeling of fear, and shyness. He knew she was back to her normal self, but if so, why was she still acting weird?  
  
*Unless, * he looked down at her again and decided to play along with her game.  
  
He took her face into his hands and just stared at her, with no expression on his face.  
  
Kagome was melting into his eyes. Before she knew it, she was being pulled closer to him. She saw her face closer to his, as he smiled at her a little bit.  
  
*Is he.* Kagome couldn't think. Time was standing still. Just then.  
  
Chapter 8- lights, Camera, Action!  
  
Just then.. Inu Yasha heard something. He turned towards the direction it was coming from and began to growl.  
  
Kagome was confused at what was happening.  
  
"MIROKU YOU SON OF A BITCH!! YOU BETTER RUN!!!!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled out. He let go of Kagome and ran towards the bush. He caught Miroku trying to get lose from a tree root that had caught his robe. In his hand, he had something he had never seen in his life. He grabbed Miroku by the hair and took the camera away from him.  
  
"Yo Kagome! What the hell is this?!"  
  
"It's um... err. Oh um... WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's preeeetty!!! I like my video camera, but why is it here?! Weeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha Blinked.  
  
"And what exactly does this do?"  
  
"It captures a moment and plays it back on TV!!!!!!!"  
  
Miroku definitively knew what was going on. Souta had explained all to him. He grinned and escaped before Inu Yasha realized he was gone. He secretly took out another camera and left it recording behind a bush, silently.  
  
"Inu Yasha, play with me!" Kagome said happily. She ran over to Inu Yasha and Inu Yasha picked her up.  
  
"Stop that" he said calmly  
  
"Stop what?" She asked innocently.  
  
He bent down and brushed his lips against hers. Kagome could not believe what was happening.  
  
"Stop acting like you're still nuts" he whispered in her ear  
  
"What do you mean?" she replied.  
  
He began to play with her hair, then licked her neck. It tickled her and made her giggle. Now that she was caught off guard, Inu Yasha took her into his arms and gave her a very passionate kiss.  
  
Kagome gasped and opened her eyes. She saw Inu Yasha open his eyes a bit and felt him grin a little. Then he closed his eyes back up.  
  
Kagome wanted to laugh but she didn't wanna interrupt the moment.  
  
Finally they separated and took one breath of air.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked innocently again.  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed his hair trying to calm down.  
  
"Dammit woman! Stop acting like you're crazy! That thing you used wore off! I can sense it a mile away! I know how you act normally!!!!!!" he yelled out.  
  
Kagome smirked a little and began to turn red in embarrassment.  
  
"Now why were you trying to act as if you were still insane?" Inu Yasha asked suspiciously.  
  
Kagome stayed silent and looked at her feet.  
"Kagome." Inu Yasha said impatiently while crossing his arms.  
  
---------------------- -~*~ ----------------------  
  
15 minutes had passed and still nothing.  
  
"Dammit Kagome I want an answer!!!!"  
  
"Cuz I love you goddamit!!!! Happy?! Now leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled back and stormed off embarrassed.  
  
Inu Yasha was speechless. He couldn't move for a while  
  
"Well. Um.... that was not what I expected from Kagome." He murmured.  
  
He began to chase after Kagome.  
  
......::::::::::::::meanwhile:::::::::::::::........  
Miroku retrieved the camera and silently jumped into the bone eaters well.  
......::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::........  
Inu Yasha leaped right in front of her.  
  
She looked at Inu Yasha and began to turn redder and she tried to push past him.  
. "Kagome, you're stupid!"  
  
"And WHY IS THAT?!" she didn't want him to make fun of what she had told him.  
  
"You can't get past me! I'm too strong!" he said arrogantly.  
  
Kagome was pissed.  
"SIT!" she yelled out and ran away as she took a leap into the well, leaving a dizzy Inu Yasha on the floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Kagome got back, she didn't even bother to greet anyone. All she did was mumble a few curses underneath her breath and slammed the door to her room.  
  
She silently went to sleep still muttering curses.  
  
~*End Chapter 8  
I'm leaving this like that. Review if your hearts desire to send me joy. Now shoo! Go away! Lol j/k. I'll update next week or a bit sooner, whenever I don't have any homework. 


	9. To Da Readerz

Hi me back again. I like to thank ALLLLLLL the ppl that reviewed my story. The Chapter is in the next page. These are the reviewers for chapter 8 and some of chapter 7.  
  
Yosei/ambereyes Torches are.hot. Huh huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh lol  
  
~*~  
  
Jessie (Jessie_inuyasha@hotmail.com)  
  
Hehe, I'm flattered, I hope you continue t review  
~*~  
  
Kat421 Thankx! U gave me inspiration to right more!  
Meatsy  
  
Thanks for reading! I hope you continue to read Inu Stories. (Check out some of my favorites stories)  
~*~  
  
Houtsuma-san  
  
YEAR ROUND?!?! What the hell is their problem?! School should be shorter not longer!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Lasako *Drool* yesss Inu Yasha needs to dress like that sometime. If he was real.. Lemmee stop before I get carried away. *Wink*wink*  
  
~*~  
  
MBC I might make Inu Yasha admit it in public.. evil Grin or rather, our young monk will after he shows certain ppl the tape (me and muh friends!!!!)  
  
~*~  
  
Merayna U think THAT"S random? You should hear all the dreams I have sometimes. Lol  
  
~*~  
  
Angeredfairy  
  
I'm not even gonna start with you Karina!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Sasha  
  
~*~  
  
Oye chica! I love the Little Victoria's secret idea. I don't know how many times I'm gonna say this but: THANKS!!!!  
  
Ok now on with the FIC!!! (When I post it) 


	10. Mornin' Sunshine!

Okies I'm sorry for being mean, I really didn't mean it. K maybe I did, but hey, life's never fair. For example. Too much homework, too litlle time.  
Chapter 9 - Mornin' Sunshine!  
  
Kagome muttered on her sleep. She fought and fought with Inu Yasha in her dream.  
  
"mrmrmm I hate you!mrmrmrmr"  
  
~*~Silence~*~  
  
"mrmrm leave!mrmrmr"  
  
~*~Silence~*~ Kagome was now hugging her pillow into a kiss.  
  
She fluttered her eyes open to see a familiar guy and a little boy by him.  
  
"MORNIN' SUNSHINE!!!!!" screamed out Miroku holding a camera  
  
"How'd you sleep sis? Dreaming about Inu Yasha again?" Souta said grinning as he imitated Kagome kissing a pillow.  
  
(a/n: If that ever happened to me I'd shoot myself)  
  
"ERR?!" (Hahah Karina) she turned redder than a ripe tomato on a hot summer day.  
  
She got up and whacked her brother with a shoe and kicked Miroku's family jewels with her foot.  
  
Miroku was shocked and in pain all he could lip say was 'ow' before he collapsed on the floor scrunched up.  
  
Kagome was not in the mood. She went downstairs for some breakfast.  
  
She opened the refrigerator door. Once she closed it, a certain someone was waiting for her.  
  
"Morning Kagome" the person said rather guiltily  
  
"Leave me alone Inu Yasha" she muttered she sat down and poured the cereal into the bowl, and added milk.  
  
Inu Yasha sat down with besides her trying to talk to her, but every time he did, he would be silenced by one of Kagome's death glares.  
  
"Some first date THAT was" he managed t say.  
  
Kagome teared up. She slapped him and ran to her bedroom.  
  
*I'll NEVER understand women!!! * He shouted in his mind as he headed for the well.  
  
~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku and Souta quickly called everyone he found in Kagome's address book.  
  
Myrlande: Hello?  
  
Miroku: Hi it's Miroku; we met at the movies the other night?  
  
Myrlande: The guy in the purple right?  
  
Miroku: yeah that's me. Listen, Her lil bro and I have decided to make, well, a present.  
  
Myrlande: hold up a sec  
  
*Click*  
  
Myrlande: ok hello?  
  
Miroku: What happened?  
  
Myrlande: I added someone to the line.  
  
Miroku: Who?  
  
Mily : HI MIROKU!!!!  
  
Miroku: Ouch! Not so loud! Hi Mily!  
  
Mily: Ok hold up a sec.  
  
*click*  
  
Maria (me) : HI MIROKU!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Goddammit! Not SO loud!!! Hiya Maria..  
  
Maria: sorry, not what's the present gonna be?  
  
Miroku: well I'm planning a little get together at Kagome's to show her and everyone else a tape I made. It's what happened after the movies.  
  
Myrlande: oh all right, no problem, when is it?  
  
Souta: Tonight at 8 o' Clock!  
  
Maria: I think I can come, Myrlande?  
  
Myrlande: Yeah I think I can, don't worry about calling anyone else I'll call them and tell them.  
  
Mily: OH jee! Thanks for asking if I was able to come!!!  
  
Maria: (woops) oh um.. Mily, Are you able to come?  
  
Mily: Yeah. *sniker*  
  
Maria: ARGH!  
  
Miroku: Perrrrrfect  
  
Maria: Ok chico, bye!  
  
Myrlande: bye  
  
Miroku: Bye!  
  
-End Chapter 9  
  
HAHAHAH!! I:M SO EVIL!!!! I Gotta go to church now *curses under her breath* my church is gay sometimes, damn, oh well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. YOU STUPID DUMBASS!

OK. Its fucking 4:02 pm on a fucking Monday of the 19th of fucking may, 2003. I just got home with a splitting headache and a desire to kill. Yes my day went very bad at school. First of all, one of my friends talked behind my back and I got into a fight with her.  
  
Second, my crush was acting like a jerk.  
  
Third, my favorite teacher's preppy daughter was being a bitch. She was saying that I stuffed my top part of my body. I got pissed because she was (in front of my fucking crush): "Maria you're only 13, how can you be that size? And you are so short." (I'm 4' 11) I got pissed and left.  
  
Then after I cooled down, I find out this weirdo came and grabbed one of my bracelets and broke it!  
  
Oh and one more thing! I lost my backpack!!!!!!  
  
I got all fucking pissed and depressed today and to top it all off, my niece was being a bitch and getting on my nerves so much I slapped her!  
  
Ok I'm sorry; I was very very pissed and needed to let it all out. Now continuing.  
  
Chapter 10- YOU STUPID ASS!  
  
Inu Yasha was mumbling curses as he reached Kayede's hut. Sango was helping Kayede with the food. Shippou was what looked to be taking a nap. Kirara was with Shippou. Miroku was nowhere in sight (wonder why).  
  
"Inu Yasha" Sango greeted.  
  
*Mumble mumble*  
  
"What happened to you?" Sango asked confusingly  
  
*Mumble * "women" *mumble*  
  
"Having trouble with Kagome?" Kayede asked.  
  
*Mumble mumble*  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Sango said with her eyes closed.  
  
"Why are women so complicated!?" He exclaimed all of a sudden.  
  
"God dam! Ok! You don't have to bloody shout!!! Sango and Kayede complained.  
  
"Answer!" Inu Yasha demanded  
  
"What the hell do you mean complicated!?"  
  
"Kagome slapped me!"  
  
"And is there a reason why?"  
  
"I don't know!!!!!"  
  
"Ok start with the whole story." Kayede suggested.  
  
"Fine, I found Kikyo's decapitated body. Kirara must have killed her. Oh well screw Kikyou! We'll celebrate that later. Anyway, I went to Kagome's side happily. That thing she had used wore off but she was still acting like it hadn't."  
  
*:..:Flashback:...*  
  
"Stop that" he said calmly  
  
"Stop what?" She asked innocently.  
  
He bent down and brushed his lips against hers. Kagome could not believe what was happening.  
  
"Stop acting like you're still nuts" he whispered in her ear  
  
"What do you mean?" she replied.  
  
He began to play with her hair, then licked her neck. It tickled her and made her giggle. Now that she was caught off guard, Inu Yasha took her into his arms and gave her a very passionate kiss.  
  
Kagome gasped and opened her eyes. She saw Inu Yasha open his eyes a bit and felt him grin a little. Then he closed his eyes back up.  
  
Kagome wanted to laugh but she didn't wanna interrupt the moment.  
  
Finally they separated and took one breath of air.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked innocently again.  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed his hair trying to calm down.  
  
"Dammit woman! Stop acting like you're crazy! That thing you used wore off! I can sense it a mile away! I know how you act normally!!!!!!" he yelled out.  
  
Kagome smirked a little and began to turn red in embarrassment.  
  
"Now why were you trying to act as if you were still insane?" Inu Yasha asked suspiciously.  
  
Kagome stayed silent and looked at her feet.  
  
"Kagome." Inu Yasha said impatiently while crossing his arms.  
  
---------------------- -~*~ ----------------------  
  
15 minutes had passed and still nothing.  
  
"Dammit Kagome I want an answer!!!!"  
  
"Cuz I love you goddamit!!!! Happy?! Now leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled back and stormed off embarrassed.  
  
Inu Yasha was speechless. He couldn't move for a while  
  
"Well. Um.... that was not what I expected from Kagome." He murmured.  
  
He began to chase after Kagome.  
  
~*End of flashback*~  
  
"I still don't see where she's complicated. she was shy about what she said and ran off embarrassed"  
  
"I'm getting to that Sango!!!!!!!! If you would only let me finish!!!"  
  
"All right! All right!!!!"  
  
" Like I was saying, I chased after her and stopped her. Then she tried to get past me but I didn't let her so she sat me and hopped into the well. The next day I met her in the kitchen and she was all mad. I tried to talk but she wouldn't let me. Then I commented on the date."  
  
Wait a second, what exactly did you say?!" Sango sounded alarmed.  
  
"I said: 'Some date THAT was!' then she got all teary on me, slapped me, and ran off into her room then I got all confused and went back here."  
  
Kayede and Sango looked at each other. Then glared at Inu Yasha.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"YOU STUPID DUMBASS!!!!!!!" they both yelled in unison.  
  
"WHAT??!?!?!?" he complained.  
  
"What the hell is your god dam problem!? She was hurt as it is! You didn't even tell her you loved her back!!!! You're soo gay!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I don't love her!" he yelled rather flustered.  
  
"Yeah and I'm a dog with a shaved ass" Sango said sarcastically  
  
" You can't prove anything!" he said.  
  
" Oh yeah, playing with her neck and her ears and her hair and then kissing her passionately isn't loving her right?" she said once again sarcastically.  
  
Inu Yasha was silenced.  
  
"Inu Yasha, if you really DO love her, you should tell her, don't hurt her more than you have already when you didn't tell her you loved her back." Kayede said simply.  
  
"What are you saying?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Sango got aggravated and hit him across the head.  
  
"goddammit! Go and fucking tell her you fucking love her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed out.  
  
"He can tell her tomorrow night. Everyone's invited to her house. I'm gonna show everyone what happened AFTER the date!!!! *Grins* "  
  
"How can you do that?" Kayede asked?  
  
"Modern technology lady Kayede" Miroku responded.  
  
Kayede nodded.  
  
"So it's settled, I'll tell her tomorrow night." Inu Yasha said assured of what he was gona do.  
  
End of chapter 10  
  
Ok I'm cooled off. It's 4:50pm and I had time to chill and write this. Hope you like it!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Maria 


	12. Preparations

Whoa, it's been a crazy ass week. I've been reading a few stories while I got over this stupid cold I caught. Damn my white cells for not reacting sooner. ^_^; Ok I'd like to give a few recommendations!  
  
Kagome's destined protector Sadie  
By: EsmeP89 (you can check it out in my favorite author's names.)  
It's PG - 13 and it's really nice if you like a bit of action and A LOT  
of ROMANCE.  
  
New Day  
By: Angeredfairy (found on my favorite authors and stories)  
It's pg-13 and kicks ass. It's very funny. Now. If only Karina would  
UPDATE sometime!!!!!!!!! I know this little note will make my bitch  
friend update. I'm evil.  
  
3.The Demonic Gangs  
By: Shadow Angel (found in my favorite stories)  
Rated R for several things. It's very good in different ways.  
  
Okay those were just some of my favorites. I'd kike to give thanks to all  
that reviewed, and to Ryuu_Kanemeate3, Yes my name is Maria. Now on with  
the story!!!  
  
Chapter 11: Preparations  
  
Kagome was in the restroom.  
She finished up and brushed her teeth and took a hot bath. (I cant live  
without one of those. Super hot) She filled the tub and put bubble bath  
all over it. She took a step in slowly, adjusting to the sudden  
temperature. She slipped in and relaxed. She placed her head on a bath  
pillow. (You know like in the salons when their washing your hair, you  
place your head there so u wont get your face wet?) She soaped up her  
whole body, and let the hot water wash it off. She was thinking about  
things. The steamy bathroom was making her sleepy. She silently went to  
sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Everyone looked towards Miroku who was all nervous.  
  
"What happened monk?!" Screamed out a very annoyed Hanyou.  
  
"I just realized WE don't have any clothes to blend in with them! We only  
have one set of clothing, and I do NOT wanna be caught in the same  
clothes again!" Miroku said screaming.  
  
"Well this is perfect!" Shouted out Inu Yasha sarcastically.  
  
"Then I guess you're just gonna have to all wear Priest kimonos" Kayede  
said calmly.  
  
"I'm NOT wearing GRANNY clothing!" Screamed out Inu Yasha. " I'm sticking  
to my Kimono!"  
  
"Well, I guess I can go and buy new clothes in the new era." Suggested  
Miroku.  
  
"With WHAT money?! "Yelled Sango.  
  
"*Chuckles* it just so happens that can get Kagome's little brother to  
take me. (That sounds weird)" We stole some of Kagome's money Said Miroku  
surely.  
  
"Um.... Right" Sango had no comment.  
  
" HELLO!!!! The fucking thing is tonight!!!!!!!! TONIGHT!!!!! DO YOU  
ACTUALLY THINK WE HAVE TIME?! IT'S ALMOST SUNSET!" complained Inu Yasha.  
  
"Well then I better get going" Said Miroku looking at the position of the  
sun."  
  
"I'm going with you" Said Sango before he jumped into the well.  
  
"Wah?" he asked confused.  
  
"Hello!!!! Kagome needs comforting and I need new clothes!" she said  
jumping in before Miroku.  
  
The monk was surprised on her sudden actions. He shrugged and jumped in  
as well.  
  
"Well I guess I should also go, come on old hag." Inu Yasha said giving  
her a piece of the shard.  
  
"Kayede ignored the name she was just called and jumped into the well  
with Inu Yasha"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was making food, preparing for the guests that Kagome had  
'supposedly' invited. Miroku told her that Kagome was sleeping and to  
give the message to her.  
  
"Well, you're back" she said smiling at the youth that just entered her  
house.  
  
"Yes, and the others are on their way right now." Sango responded with  
the same smile.  
  
"I think Kagome's in her room, go ahead and check." Mr. Higurashi said  
taking out the lobsters she had just boiled.  
  
"Thanks" Sango ad Miroku went up stairs to check.  
  
"Before they reached up there, they heard Inu Yasha's grumbling."  
  
"So I guess Inu's here. And by the looks of it so is Kayede." Miroku said  
pointing at the obvious."  
  
They entered through the front and were greeted the same way. Kayede met  
Kagome's grandfather and talked about incantations and such. Inu Yasha  
dashed to Kagome's room.  
  
"Kagom-- .." Inu Yasha stopped what he was about to say finding Miroku  
and Sango chatting along waiting for Kagome.  
  
"Where the hell is Kagome?" he said rather angrily.  
  
"We don't know, we decided to wait for her here until she returned" they  
responded.  
  
" Damn. Ok fine" he muttered as he left the room.  
  
"Where are you going Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked curiously  
  
"To take care of my business!" he screamed out from the hall.  
  
He opened the bathroom door and found it smelling like peach blossoms.  
He saw no one was in there. Everything was still, and the shower curtains  
were closed.  
  
He shrugged and was going to continue his business when he heard the  
water move a little bit. He forgot he needed to use the restroom and  
crept closer to see what made that noise. He was sure it wasn't Kagome.  
Kagome normally smelled like sakuras. Not peaches. And she had her normal  
human scent.  
  
Kagome woke up and saw the bubbles had already popped.  
  
*Wow, I must have dozed off* she thought to herself  
  
She moved slowly and looked around. Then suddenly a lot light came into  
the tub she was in. She turns around as she hears the curtains suddenly  
open up.  
  
Inu: O.O  
Kagome: O.O  
  
Kagome was frozen still, and Inu Yasha couldn't move a muscle.  
.......  
  
End Chapter 11.  
  
Hahahah! I'm evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!! If I get lots of reviews,  
I'll update sooner!  
  
~Maria 


	13. Naughty, Naughty!

Ok, me back again. I feel special. 107 reviews! I love this!!!!! Hahah poor Inu, I know he's gonna get an earful. ^_^; Thanks to Tiger 175 for giving me a little twisty.  
  
Inu: *glares* Maria: *glares back*  
  
Kagome: -_-;  
  
Previous Chapter:  
  
Kagome woke up and saw the bubbles had already popped.  
  
*Wow, I must have dozed off* she thought to herself  
  
She moved slowly and looked around. Then suddenly a lot light came into the tub she was in. She turns around as she hears the curtains suddenly open up.  
  
Inu: O.O Kagome: O.O  
  
Kagome was frozen still, and Inu Yasha couldn't move a muscle.  
  
Chapter 12: Nuaghty, naughty  
  
Kagome suddenly went to her senses and screamed. Inu Yasha's ears started ringing.  
  
He covered his ears, but he could still hear it VERY loud. He couldn't think of anything else and suddenly kissed her to shut her up. :  
  
"RRRRRRR????????" a muffled sound came out of Kagome's covered mouth.  
  
All of a sudden Miroku and Sango came into the bathroom to find a naked Kagome and a very passionate Inu Yasha.  
  
"Ohhhh I see! THAT's why he needed to use the bathroom! He smelled you and wanted to see you naked! Miroku concluded.  
  
They broke from their kiss only to find Miroku trying to get a peek at Kagome. Inu Yasha wrapped his hair around her.  
  
"Out, monk!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"OUT!" he screamed.  
  
Miroku left as quickly as possible.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi suddenly came in.  
  
"Kagome why did you scre-." Mrs. Higurashi was shocked to see Inu Yasha holding a naked Kagome in his arms.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?!?!?" she was freaking out (I would too if that was MY daughter)  
  
"Um. showering?" she responded nervously.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to shower an hour ago!!!!!"  
  
"I did!! And then I fell asleep!!!!"  
  
*Anime fall*  
  
"Then I wake up and suddenly see Inu Yasha with his eyes in shock!" Kagome blurted out rather flustered.  
  
Then Miroku's voice was heard outside. Something about Inu Yasha trying to take a peek.  
  
"That BETTER not be the case or this boy is outta here before you can say halleluiah!" Mrs. Higurashi said threatenly  
  
"No mom Miroku's just being the perv he always is." Kagome said as if she'd already explained this for the hundredth time. "I was gonna drown (*lie*) and Inu saved me."  
  
"A pervert huh?." Mrs. Higurashi asked with a smirk. "Isn't he a monk?" she asked them.  
  
"Of the rituals and stuff yes, pure heart, hell no!" Sango said rather mad.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to teach him a few lessons in respect! By the way Kagome, your friends u invited are here. And please put some close on dear, you look very indecent"  
  
She walked outside to find Miroku.  
  
"Friends?!?! What FRIENDS?!!? I didn't invite any ?FRIENDS!!!!!!!" she complained.  
  
"Well Miroku did, and they're here to see a movie"  
  
"Oh good lord. How many people?"  
  
"Almost everyone that went to da movies with us" she responded.  
  
"Argh, ok, I don't know what he's planning to show but I REALLY don't have a good feeling about this." She said, still in Inu Yasha's arms.  
  
Then she finally noticed. (-_-)  
  
"SIT! why the hell did you come in?!?!"  
  
*Oomph* "how the hell was I supposed to know you were in the tub?!?!!? The stupid water covered up your scent, and the smell that WAS around smelled like peaches, not cherries!!!!!" He finished saying.  
  
Kagome blushed a bit.  
  
"Don't you EVER kiss me again!"  
  
"What?!?!?! It's the only fucking way you'd shut up!!! Damn I think I'm going deaf!"  
  
"Well, exccuuuusue me for being embarrassed of you seeing me naked!"  
  
"Why? I've seen you plenty of times." *Starts counting fingers*  
  
"OK! I get your point!" she screamed out as she got a towel and wrapped it around her body. She quickly glared at Inu Yasha and left.  
  
Sango was just looking at Inu Yasha with a 'must kill' look.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Ass hole!!! Making up a fucking excuse like that?!?!??!? You know damn right you wanted to kiss her!!!"  
  
"So!?!?" he said flustered.  
  
"You're impossible, now you're gonna have to say it in front of all these people that Miroku invited.  
  
Inu Yasha gave a 'humph' and walked outside. Sango went to Kagome's room  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
"What?!?!?!"  
  
"Damn Kagome, it's me!"  
  
*Door opens*  
  
"Commin" Kagome whispered.  
  
End chapter 12  
  
Sorry if I kept you waiting and if I left you wanting to read more. But I have to finfish packing. I'll be in NY all summer. And I'll only have access to a computer maybe once or twice a week. So I'll still update but a tad slower. Plus, finals!!!! ARGH!!!!!!! We need to burn all these papers so the teachers would be brain dead and not give us jack shit of an exam!!!!! - Maria 


	14. Aint Nothin But Mammals

SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gomen gomen GOMEN!!!!! my stupid cousin doesnt have anything to upload this with. so thank my friend esme!!! read her story sometime! it's in my favorites.it's called 'Undefeatable Love'. thanks!  
  
  
  
Poor Inu, Kagome can be confusing at times. Ahahaha! Speaking of the devil, my friend knows a sixth grader called Mario (kinda ironic) who llllooooves anime! One of his favorites being of course, Inu Yasha. He has a huge crush on Kagome. ^_^; Good lord. Well at least he doesn't like Kykiou. Ewww. Ok, ON Wit da Story!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 13. Aint nothing but mammals  
  
Inu Yasha had been walking back and forth in front of Kagome's room. Neither she nor Sango had come out for half an hour. Inu Yasha was feeling pretty guilty of what he did.   
  
Miroku was watching him carefully, seeing him blush every now and then, probably from overhearing the women inside the room.   
  
Finally Inu Yasha took a leap away from the door and pretended he didn't hear anything.  
  
The door creaked open.   
  
Sango came out wearing some new clothes. A black tank top, tight enough to compliment her figure, and some baggy army pants. Her hair was back into her ponytail, but with scrunchies this time!   
  
Afterwards came Kagome wearing a baby blue shirt that said 'innocent? Hahah' on it, and a jean mini-skirt. Both females came out and walked to the living room ignoring the two mesmerized men. (Well, one horny perverted man the other mesmerized)  
  
They girls stared in shock at what they saw. The table was full of people eating seafood!  
  
"Hiya Sango, Kagome!" greeted a very hyper carol A.  
  
"Um .... hi?" they said in unison.  
  
"If you want answers to why we're here, go ask Miroku." Maria greeted from the living room. She was babysitting Souta and Shippou, not that she minded.  
  
"Wait. SHIPPOU!?!?!" Inu Yasha said as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Well no kidding Sherlock, I'm not stupid, I stole a piece from the shards Kagome had recollected, and jumped Kagome's backpack." He finished, rather proudly of himself.  
  
"Whatever runt"   
  
"So.. Inu Yasha, are you gonna tell her?" asked a very curious Mily.  
  
"Tell her WHAT?!" He asked rather angrily and agravated"  
  
Mily fell anime style and got up quickly to slap Inu Yasha silly. The lucky bastard dodged it.   
  
Everything was a commotion. Shippou playing video games with Souta, Kagome was bitching at Miroku for bringing the people over, and carol A was running around trying to grab Kenshin, Inu Yasha or Goku's ass. (-_-*)  
  
Then, Maria, just to make matters worse, whispered into Kenshin's ear  
  
"*Whisper* ey, say this: ven conmigo amor."  
  
Kenshin looked at Maria confused.  
  
"And what exactly does that mean?"  
  
"It means, stop trying to grab my ass, in Spanish" (Lie, lie)  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
(A/n: real translation: come with me, love *evil grin*)  
  
Kenshin went up to carol A aka Flaka (that's it, carol A's gonna be called by her nickname, and so is carol C aka Kool-Aid.)  
  
"Flaka" Kenshin began  
  
"Yeeessssssss" they hyper Flaka replied, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Ven conmigo, amor"  
  
O_O = ^_^ = ^____________________________^  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Carol jumps onto his leg and starts to hump him  
  
(A/n: You, see, my dear friend Flaka gets turned on by Spanish speakers)  
  
Maria starts to laugh her ass off as Kenshin gives her a glare. She tries to ignore it and goes back to her friends.  
  
"Ooooo! They brought and setup a small stage!!! How nice!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as she took the two children into a playroom so they wouldn't bother the older youth.  
  
"Stage? Hmmm who's first?" asked a curious Misael. Maria glared daggers at the mutt.  
  
"I'll go! Exclaimed a very proud Miroku. "And it's dedicated to my one and only Sango."  
  
And Miroku puts in an instrumental version of Brown Eyes by Bob Marley (oh good lord help this poor child)  
  
"Girl I wanna make you sweat, sweat till you cant sweat no mo-ore, and if u cry-y I'm gonna push it some mo-o-ore."   
  
He started singing as Misael and Silvio began to doggy dance behind the girls as they slapped them down.  
  
"Sango was twitching but was able to control herself a little. That is, until Miroku winked at her. Oh yeah, she's lost it.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
*BANG*  
  
*THUD*  
  
*Unconscious Miroku on the floor*  
  
*Everyone laughing*  
  
"Ok, so what's the movie?' asked Kool-Aid  
  
" I dunno, something about a surprise for Kagome," responded Myrlande  
  
"I hope it isn't what I think it is," prayed Sasami silently.  
  
"Oh whatever, I'm playing it, Kagome, get your ass down here NOW!" screamed out a very annoyed Kool-Aid as she saw the tape labeled ~After Date~ on top of the VCR.   
  
Everyone sat in the living room couch and floor, watching the movie. Kagome was watching from her kitchen, and Inu Yasha from the stairs.  
  
~Movie Playing~  
  
~*~ Kissing scene~*~  
  
Silvio and Misael (like always) are being the pervs they are. Miroku was trying to pass a feel on Sango he is now unconscious (sometimes I feel sorry for da hottie)  
  
Inu Yasha was hiding his face in his red kimono for camouflage, they weren't able to see his face if he hid some of it. (See how red he was?)  
  
Kagome was red-ER as Maria, Miroku, Mily, Karina, Janna, Kooliad , Fred, and Lute and Flaka were grinning.   
  
Sasami was sweat dropping.  
  
Jasmin was feeling jealous.  
  
Chris was teasing being the little immature kid he was.   
  
Misael and Silvio are predicting the future (if ya know what I mean)  
  
Sango was glaring at Inu Yasha for not having to say anything yet.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After the video, every one was about to go outside for some air when Inu Yasha interrupts.  
  
"If you really wanna know what I have to say of this."  
  
Uhuh. Everyone said expectantly  
  
"Drop a ten dollar bill in my hand now!!!" he demanded.  
  
"Here's what I'll give you mutt face" Misael said ready to jump on him, as he tried though he got 'accidentally tripped by an innocent little girl called Maria'  
  
"Ohhh I'm so sorry! *Cough not cough*  
  
Misael got mad and left (yay!!!!) ok continuing  
  
"Nah ppl just kidding. But if you really wanna know. Here's your answer" Inuyasha said as he slowly walked towards Kagome. He gently picked her up and gave her the sweetest kiss one could give.  
  
(*drooooollll* hey Inu, come over here! *points to herself* nah just kidding)  
  
And the crowd goes wild!  
  
15 minutes pass by:  
  
Some people are watching, others are cheering  
  
30 minutes later  
  
People are watching  
  
45 minutes later  
  
(during this time Maria got herself a chair, some popcorn and a soda)  
  
50 minutes later  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome departed from their rather long kiss (it's my story so they didn't need air in this almost hour!)  
  
They turn towards the people. Uh.. What people? Everyone was watching The Craft (yup, Teens, Possession and Witchcraft oh my!) Except Maria, she stayed their watching them kiss. "Awwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then she went inside to watch the movie. Everyone carefully watched it in the dark, with his or her boyfriend/girlfriend. Suddenly  
  
AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone screamed. Not because of the movie, but because a certain horny girl was grabbing tight boot-tay!  
  
"Carol, stay away from the hotties" Maria warned  
  
"Mmm too many to resist. Kenshin, Goku, Miroku, Lute, Fred, -"  
  
"Chris?" finished Koolaid  
  
"No!!! He too much of a brother for my little fantasies!"  
  
"Um too much information Carol" Chris said rather annoyed.  
  
"Hey carol, who's ya daddy?" screamed out none other than _____________ (review and tell me your answer!)  
  
"Ooo its big daddy _________________! (Same answer) Screamed out a horny/exited/hyper/happy Carol.  
  
~*~*After movie*~*~  
  
Carol Started whacking everyone but the females and Chris's booty. Then Kenshin began to feel jealous. Then Maria bursts out saying  
  
"I thought you didn't want Carol slapping your aassss"  
  
"That was before I knew I liked getting ass grabbed."  
  
Carol had heard it from afar and started running. Hehehehehehe  
  
Esmeralda arrived out of no where and was having her own fun with the uninvited guest. Yup you guyz know who it is!  
  
"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Get away from me you human girl!"   
  
"Yeah.. Uhuh... RIGHT!!" Esme said chasing Sesshoumaru around until she grabbed him and dragged him over to Melissa.  
  
"Melissa!! do your magic!" Screamed out Esme.  
  
"Sure: Shakalakaboom BOOM!" she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*5 minutes later*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Esmeralda, baby, come here" said the now hypnotized Demon.  
  
"Oh HELLLLLLZZZ yeah!!!!" Esme said jumping into Sesshy's arms.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
Mily had called everyone's attention in the room.  
  
"This is dedicated to the new couple"  
  
"And I'll be joining in this presentation" finished Miroku with a grin.  
  
Music Plays as Mily and Miroku take their places on stage.  
  
[Mily] "You and me baby aint nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel"  
  
[Miroku] "Get horny now! Sweat baby, sweat baby, sex is a Texas drought, we're gonna do the kind of things that only prince would sing about, so put your hands down my pants and I bet you'll feel nuts!"  
  
Singing continues  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome look at each other and shrug. Next thing you know their gone and you hear Kagome's bedroom door closing.  
  
Everyone: O.O ~ -_-;;;;;;;;;  
  
End Chapter 13  
  
Don't worry it's not the last chapter!! But it will be for a few weeks if I don't get access to da Internet. Review my pretties!!!!! Ahahahahahahaahaha! Tell me the answer! Who's carol's big daddy?! Hahah yeah she's gonna kill me once I have her read this. ^_^  
  
~MaRiA 


	15. Cleaning Up A House Uh Oh

Hi!!!! I love ur reviews!!! it's always inspired me! I love u all! (haha it sounds like I'm receiving a Grammy or something, lmao) okay now ON with the story!  
  
Chapter 14: Cleaning up a house (uh oh)  
  
"Well, this is what happens when everyone leaves. They leave you to clean up THEIR mess!!!" Kagome said while wiping everything off the counters.  
  
"It's not THAT bad Kagome." Sango said trying to reassure her.  
  
"Yes, it IS! I didn't even enjoy the party and I have to clean up for it?!?!"  
  
"Well, first of all lady Kagome, you were having a party of your own upstairs *wink wink* and second of all, this is your house/shrine and you're responsible for cleaning it, unless you want your mother mad at you" Miroku said with a smirk.  
  
"Get your mind outta da gutter monk we weren't doing anything," Inu Yasha said flustered.  
  
"So what DID you do then? Play a board game?!" screamed out Souta.  
  
"Souta I'm gonna kick your scrawny little ass!!!" Kagome said chasing Souta with a broom stick.  
  
"what? Afraid little kids will gain such intimate knowledge Kagome?" Sango said teasingly.  
  
Kagome gave the evilest glare that it would make the diablo himself shake helplessly like courage the cowardly dog. (lol, i love that show)  
  
"well at least He respects me, unlike SOME lecherous Boyfriends!!!!" she screamed back at Sango  
  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" Sango screamed out.  
  
Inu Yasha snorted.  
  
"Dear dear Sango, don't try to deny it, they'll just get more into our business." Miroku said while groping Sango.  
  
'This boy will never learn' Sango thought as she slapped him silly.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome snickered  
  
"so tell me, what did you 'really' do upstairs?" asked Sango  
  
"We talked. I confessed myself to Kagome. since Kykiou isn't around to kill me, and my brother is being raped by a fangirl, I don't think we'll have any problems but Naraku, but he's a wimp that never does his own shit" Inu Yasha finished.  
  
"I don't believe that was true Dog boy" Sango said snickering.  
  
Inu Yasha gulped.   
  
"w..whadaya mean?"  
  
"I MEAN i left the camera recording in the room" Miroku said with humor written all over his face.  
  
"well let's see it asswipe!" screamed out sango  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed the camera and tore it to micro-pieces, to realize there was a twitching Kagome behind him.  
  
"that.....was..........my.................video.......camera................given..........to..............  
  
me.........on.............my.........birth........day............" Kagome said with the word kill on her forehead.  
  
Once again Inu Yasha gulped. Miroku grabbed the tape that was on the floor.  
  
"Not a scratch," he mumbled as he relaxed and played the tape.  
  
*talking and make out, talking and makeout, talking and porno, talking and make ou- PORNO?!?!?*  
  
Miroku began to laugh his ass off as he saw a very naughty Inu trying to strip Kagome apart. That's when they were called by Miroku to bid the ppl good-bye.  
  
Before he could continue seeing his precious film, he was jumped by two very angry people.  
  
"hahah! That's what you get monk!!" screamed out Sango.   
  
Miroku, even though he was getting beaten yup, managed to lick his lips at Sango. That did it. the war was on.  
  
"you son of a bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out as she threw a watermelon at the monk's head.  
  
It splattered all over Kagome and Inu Yasha as well. Inu Yasha was glaring at Sango as he approached her, slowly. she backed away cautiously.  
  
"Sango, you should watch what you have in your hands!!!" he screamed out as he dropped honey all over Sango's hair.  
  
Kagome and Miroku: O_O  
  
Sango: too horrible to be described.  
  
"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she opened the fridge and threw everything she could at them. eggs, chocolate, milk, you name it!  
  
The war went on for about 2 hours when grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi come inside to see their beautiful house newly redecorated.  
  
"What the h--" Mrs., Higurashi stopped as she looked around the house.  
  
"Everyone's gone, Kagome you know the rules, instead you ADD to the mess??!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Um...I don't know what to say."  
  
"Well, I do missy! Get your behind into the shower right now! you too Sango!"  
  
Both: Yes ma'am!   
  
They hurried over to the showers as fast as possible.  
  
"You two young men wait until they finish. In the meantime, help me clean up this mess.  
  
"of course lady Higurashi, but may I ask why THEY don't have to clean?" asked Miroku, hoping to get the girls in trouble.  
  
"Because, they'll have something different to do. Like, clean all of our rooms. OK?"  
  
"Understandable Mom" Inu Yasha said without even realizing it.  
  
"Mom??" she was confused now.   
  
"I hope it's OK with you to have Kagome as my girlfriend" he said rather gentleman-like (OK, hand over the REAL Inu!)  
  
"I don't mind at all, this is quite a shock" she said with a warm smile.  
  
They continued cleaning until the two young women came out, dressed in PJ's.  
  
"you DO know you'll have house cleaning duties right ladies?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am" they both replied with no excitement in their voices.   
  
"Good. Gentlemen, take a shower, Kagome and Sango will have all your sleeping supplies downstairs in the living room. Ladies, you know where to sleep." Mrs. Higurashi said.   
  
"whoa Mom, you're being strict today" Kagome whispered.  
  
"i have to set a good example in front of your friends and my future in-law"  
  
"What?!"   
  
"Inu himself told dearest, he asked for my permission. Now go on to bed, you should get rest, for tomorrow's gonna be a looooooong day.  
  
End Chapter 14  
  
REVIEW OR NO FOLLOWING CHAPTER!!! 


	16. Pranks Till The End

WEE! How long has it been? yes I know it's a long time but Hey, I'm on Vacation! Be Happy I'm giving you another Chapter! Sadly, this is gonna be the last Chapter, but hey, I've been Brainstorming, and I think pretty soon I'll be making an AU Fic on my little Inu friends *evil grin*. OK.  
  
Here WE GO!  
  
Chapter 15- Pranks till the End  
  
It had been a tiring day. The girls had a rough time cleaning up the house after everything the gang had gone through. getting screamed at by your Mom for 'accidentally' spraying Miroku with cockroach repellent wasn't easy ya know.  
  
Kagome was Having a Flashback of what happened.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*  
  
Kagome mumbled curse words as she was taking out the trash. Inu and Miroku laid on some beach chairs, with drinks in their hands and sunglasses.   
  
"Keep it going ladies!" Yelled Miroku, as Inu gave him a High Five.   
  
Kagome had had enough. She found a nice spray can on the ground. her frown disappeared immediately. )  
  
3...2....1.....  
  
"Hey!!! what the hell was THAT for?!?!?!"  
  
"We need to get these friggin bugs outa here, don't you think Sango?"  
  
"You betcha!"  
  
Kagome and Sango were having one hell of a time spraying the guys with cockroach spray. That is, until they were caught by Mrs. Higurashi. Dun Dun Dun....  
  
"KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The whole place froze.   
  
"Hey Mom, do you have a security camera around here that tells us we're doing something wrong?" she whined knowing she was gonna get an ear full.   
  
"That's for me to know dearest" she replied, slightly twitching.  
  
The two girls did their chores fast.  
  
~*~ some time while the guys were sunbathing outside~*~ (A/N: *Drool.............*)  
  
(small rumbling noises are heard down in the basement)  
  
"Quiet down!" Kagome hissed at Sango for stepping on some old toys.  
  
"Kagome, this isn't that big of a deal it's just a pra-"  
  
"Yes, it IS a big deal! Look at them, their RELAXING while WE'RE working. Mom is SO unfair!" she Hissed once more as she pointed out the small window in the basement towards the guys. she didn't notice she was drooling a bit. Sango couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"grrrrrrr I'll show them" she said almost choking Sango.  
  
"Um...(choking sounds) H-ey (choking sounds) Kagome! (choking sounds) I'm not (choking sounds) them! Let me (choking sounds) go!" Sango said while gasping for air.  
  
"ack! Sorry Sango!" Kagome whispered as she quickly let go.   
  
"I didn't know you were so vengeful" she murmured.  
  
"Well, I am! heh heh heh" she said too sinister like.  
  
"ahh, here they are. C'mon"  
  
~*~few minutes later~*~  
  
The guys just entered the room, everything's quiet. Too quiet Inu had to start opening his ears.  
  
"they're in the house somewhere." he concluded Inu Yasha (wow...very smart Inu ñ_ñ;)  
  
All of a sudden the two girls came out giggling, as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Oh hi guys, we're done working so u can stop making comments on us" Kagome said tiredly.  
  
Sango kept on giggling.  
  
*wait a second. Sango does NOT giggle! * Inu Though alarmed.  
  
The girls walked over into the nice pine-fresh-smelling CLEAN living room and sat down, relaxing themselves as they turned on the TV, and watched South Park like Idiots.  
  
Slowly, the guys walked over to them. The girls acted like they didn't notice them. Miroku was fooled, but Inu Yasha noticed the sudden breathing rate change both girls had. He was REALLY scared now.  
  
The girls yawned and finally 'noticed' them.  
  
"Oh, hey, um ... you guys can watch TV is you want. We have to go upstairs. I have to pack up again." Kagome said sleep  
  
"What the hell are you up to" Inu Yasha asked while narrowing his eyes in suspicion.  
  
"Oh us?" Sango said innocently. they laughed and went upstairs.   
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha ran after them. they opened the door to Kagome room when-  
  
"YARRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the boys as they were covered with eggs, Buyo's cat food, and leftover blended cheese juice (A/N: creative, aint i? lol)  
  
"KA-GO-ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed a certain egged Hanyou.  
  
"yesss?" Kagome responded batting her eyelashes from OUTSIDE her room.  
  
(Hehe, guess the war wasn't quite over, was it?)  
  
From that minute on, it was a battle. Boys against girls.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sango got a little surprise when she went to use the restroom.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ketchup and vinegar where thrown all over the place, and latter flour sprinkled her lightly it was Christmas! yay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yasha was going to the kitchen when he slipped on ice-cream that was on the floor.  
  
~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku almost fainted when he was being sucked in from----  
  
a Vacuum cleaner!!!!! (that was just wrong, poor thing thought it was his time to go)  
  
Kagome ran away with the vacuum cleaner laughing like a maniac.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*loudscreeching banshee type of screaming heard* Kagome found her bed full of worms and spiders. She literally jumped out the window, only to be caught by her handsome hero.   
  
"what's the matter Kag? Afraid of a puny worm?" he whispered while trying not to laugh.  
  
"bitch, you're lucky to be holding me other wise, I'd say 'the word'" she murmured  
  
"heheheheheh"   
  
~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahh, that was fun" murmured Kagome as she relaxed on a Hammock in her backyard.  
  
"mmhmm" agreed Sango while calmly swinging on a swing.  
  
"NOT FOR LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Souta as he, Inu, and Miroku shot paint balls at them.  
  
The girls screamed and ran for cover behind a wide tree in their backyard. Sango got the chance to run into the house. 10 minutes later, the war was still on, when she came out with water (or vinegar, in this case) balloons.  
  
"NOW it's even!" screamed Kagome as they made their attack.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then it was the part where trouble REALLY started.... (Wanna guess why?)  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~end of rather long and descriptive Flashback~  
  
Kagome sighed to herself as she looked at everyone. They all nodded as Sango and Miroku jumped in first.  
  
Inu looked at Kagome, and she nodded. they smiled to each other and jumped down the well, holding hands  
  
(Fans: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
End of Chapter 15, and First Date.  
  
Well, hope you guys liked it! Please leave lots of reviews! make me feel special! Wee! lol. As I said Before, I'll be starting a new story in a week or so. Tatta!!  
  
~Joya Sagrada  
  
  
  
From :   
  
SexyRaver08@aol.com   
  
  
  
To :   
  
esmeraldaportillo@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
Subject :   
  
last chapter   
  
  
  
Date :   
  
Tue, 15 Jul 2003 20:05:51 EDT   
  
  
  
Okies! here it is. i checked it's spelling and all but i wanna make sure its correct. can u check it as you read? thanks!  
  
WEE! How long has it been? yes I know it's a long time but Hey, I'm on Vacation! Be Happy I'm giving you another Chapter! Sadly, this is gonna be the last Chapter, but hey, I've been Brainstorming, and I think pretty soon I'll be making an AU Fic on my little Inu friends *evil grin*. OK.  
  
Here WE GO!  
  
Chapter 15- Pranks till the End  
  
It had been a tiring day. The girls had a rough time cleaning up the house after everything the gang had gone through. getting screamed at by your Mom for 'accidentally' spraying Miroku with cockroach repellent wasn't easy ya know.  
  
Kagome was Having a Flashback of what happened.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*  
  
Kagome mumbled curse words as she was taking out the trash. Inu and Miroku laid on some beach chairs, with drinks in their hands and sunglasses.   
  
"Keep it going ladies!" Yelled Miroku, as Inu gave him a High Five.   
  
Kagome had had enough. She found a nice spray can on the ground. her frown disappeared immediately. )  
  
3...2....1.....  
  
"Hey!!! what the hell was THAT for?!?!?!"  
  
"We need to get these friggin bugs outa here, don't you think Sango?"  
  
"You betcha!"  
  
Kagome and Sango were having one hell of a time spraying the guys with cockroach spray. That is, until they were caught by Mrs. Higurashi. Dun Dun Dun....  
  
"KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The whole place froze.   
  
"Hey Mom, do you have a security camera around here that tells us we're doing something wrong?" she whined knowing she was gonna get an ear full.   
  
"That's for me to know dearest" she replied, slightly twitching.  
  
The two girls did their chores fast.  
  
~*~ some time while the guys were sunbathing outside~*~ (A/N: *Drool.............*)  
  
(small rumbling noises are heard down in the basement)  
  
"Quiet down!" Kagome hissed at Sango for stepping on some old toys.  
  
"Kagome, this isn't that big of a deal it's just a pra-"  
  
"Yes, it IS a big deal! Look at them, their RELAXING while WE'RE working. Mom is SO unfair!" she Hissed once more as she pointed out the small window in the basement towards the guys. she didn't notice she was drooling a bit. Sango couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"grrrrrrr I'll show them" she said almost choking Sango.  
  
"Um...(choking sounds) H-ey (choking sounds) Kagome! (choking sounds) I'm not (choking sounds) them! Let me (choking sounds) go!" Sango said while gasping for air.  
  
"ack! Sorry Sango!" Kagome whispered as she quickly let go.   
  
"I didn't know you were so vengeful" she murmured.  
  
"Well, I am! heh heh heh" she said too sinister like.  
  
"ahh, here they are. C'mon"  
  
~*~few minutes later~*~  
  
The guys just entered the room, everything's quiet. Too quiet Inu had to start opening his ears.  
  
"they're in the house somewhere." he concluded Inu Yasha (wow...very smart Inu ñ_ñ;)  
  
All of a sudden the two girls came out giggling, as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Oh hi guys, we're done working so u can stop making comments on us" Kagome said tiredly.  
  
Sango kept on giggling.  
  
*wait a second. Sango does NOT giggle! * Inu Though alarmed.  
  
The girls walked over into the nice pine-fresh-smelling CLEAN living room and sat down, relaxing themselves as they turned on the TV, and watched South Park like Idiots.  
  
Slowly, the guys walked over to them. The girls acted like they didn't notice them. Miroku was fooled, but Inu Yasha noticed the sudden breathing rate change both girls had. He was REALLY scared now.  
  
The girls yawned and finally 'noticed' them.  
  
"Oh, hey, um ... you guys can watch TV is you want. We have to go upstairs. I have to pack up again." Kagome said sleep  
  
"What the hell are you up to" Inu Yasha asked while narrowing his eyes in suspicion.  
  
"Oh us?" Sango said innocently. they laughed and went upstairs.   
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha ran after them. they opened the door to Kagome room when-  
  
"YARRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the boys as they were covered with eggs, Buyo's cat food, and leftover blended cheese juice (A/N: creative, aint i? lol)  
  
"KA-GO-ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed a certain egged Hanyou.  
  
"yesss?" Kagome responded batting her eyelashes from OUTSIDE her room.  
  
(Hehe, guess the war wasn't quite over, was it?)  
  
From that minute on, it was a battle. Boys against girls.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sango got a little surprise when she went to use the restroom.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ketchup and vinegar where thrown all over the place, and latter flour sprinkled her lightly it was Christmas! yay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yasha was going to the kitchen when he slipped on ice-cream that was on the floor.  
  
~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku almost fainted when he was being sucked in from----  
  
a Vacuum cleaner!!!!! (that was just wrong, poor thing thought it was his time to go)  
  
Kagome ran away with the vacuum cleaner laughing like a maniac.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*loudscreeching banshee type of screaming heard* Kagome found her bed full of worms and spiders. She literally jumped out the window, only to be caught by her handsome hero.   
  
"what's the matter Kag? Afraid of a puny worm?" he whispered while trying not to laugh.  
  
"bitch, you're lucky to be holding me other wise, I'd say 'the word'" she murmured  
  
"heheheheheh"   
  
~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahh, that was fun" murmured Kagome as she relaxed on a Hammock in her backyard.  
  
"mmhmm" agreed Sango while calmly swinging on a swing.  
  
"NOT FOR LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Souta as he, Inu, and Miroku shot paint balls at them.  
  
The girls screamed and ran for cover behind a wide tree in their backyard. Sango got the chance to run into the house. 10 minutes later, the war was still on, when she came out with water (or vinegar, in this case) balloons.  
  
"NOW it's even!" screamed Kagome as they made their attack.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then it was the part where trouble REALLY started.... (Wanna guess why?)  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~end of rather long and descriptive Flashback~  
  
Kagome sighed to herself as she looked at everyone. They all nodded as Sango and Miroku jumped in first.  
  
Inu looked at Kagome, and she nodded. they smiled to each other and jumped down the well, holding hands  
  
(Fans: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
End of Chapter 15, and First Date.  
  
Well, hope you guys liked it! Please leave lots of reviews! make me feel special! Wee! lol. As I said Before, I'll be starting a new story in a week or so. Tatta!!  
  
~Joya Sagrada 


	17. Credits

Credits:  
  
Whoops! i forgot this!!!!!!! -_-;  
  
I'd like to thank the following:  
  
Carol Archaga!! i love u!  
  
Mily Raudales  
  
Esmeralda Portillo  
  
Inu Sasha (lol)  
  
Tiger 175  
  
Angered Fairy  
  
Lasako  
  
and EVERYONE else who helped me out! I love u guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. This Chapter Contains: nothing Don't Rea...

Blah... hope u liked me story lads! -_-;;; I don't know why I say this.. I like the leprechaun from Lucky Charms. 


	19. Chapter Contains: Nothing Don't Read

Blah... hope u liked me story lads! -_-;;; I don't know why I say this.. I like the leprechaun from Lucky Charms. 


End file.
